


2 Rain

by Loredib (Loredi)



Series: 30 nuevos vicios / varios [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredib
Summary: Kurtbastian, short, rain, set after the series





	2 Rain

2 Rain

 

“Hey, idiot,” Kurt calls, honking at the same time.

 

He was driving by when he saw Sebastian walking next to the road, drenching himself on the cold rain. His instinct was to drive past him and forget everything about his existence (as he had successfully done for the past years). However, the little voice inside his head (which was a strange combination between Brittany's monotone and Rachel Berry's drama) begged to differ.

 

Sebastian raised his head and looked at him with distrust in his eyes.

 

“Come on, you're going to die out there,” reasoned Kurt, looking at Sebastian from the comfy and dry driver's seat of his SUV.

 

“And that would serve me right, you forgot to add,” yelled Sebastian, to make himself heard above the rain falling on the pavement.

 

“And that would make me the prime suspect,” replied Kurt, rolling his eyes. “Come _on.”_

 

Sebastian hopped on the passenger's seat and looked at the floor. He was shaking. His clothes were ruined, and his face was pale and blotchy.

 

After a couple of awkward minutes in silence, Kurt decided to talk.

 

“So, we're right halfway between Lima and Westerville, do you want me to...? Should I drive you home? Should I call an Uber? Should I take you to Lima and get you some soup and stop asking questions?”

 

Sebastian's shaky smile was his answer.

 

“Soup it is.”

 

Years later, every time they met new people, Kurt told that story. “And that's how I met my husband.” Sebastian looked at him with mischief in his eyes, but he never rat him out. Only at home did he joke about it.

 

“Should I just tell them the truth next time? I bet it'd be way more interesting if they knew you met me because I was courting your ex-husband.”

 

“I'd pay to hear you say the word 'courting' in front of any other person.”

 

Sebastian smiled.

 

“How much are we talking?”

 

Kurt kissed him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you read. I'm sorry for any mistakes, this is a warm-up of sorts... I'm trying to come back, he. (Btw, if you point at a mistake I'll correct it ASAP.)


End file.
